


Dear Peggy

by SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: Some letters between Steve and Peggy after Steve gets thawed





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something before the end of the year so I cleaned this up a little and here we are.
> 
> Thank you to thedeadparrot for the beta!

Letter, Steve to Peggy, 1944.  
Unsent, recovered from a pocket of his uniform from the wreckage of the Valkyrie

 

Dear Peggy,

All the other boys are writing letters home to mom or dad or their sweethearts. Of course you know my parents have passed and Bucky is sitting next to me. Without anyone waiting at home I I hope it is OK that I am writing to you. I know we aren't strickly sweethearts as we have not had much time off the battlefield to get to know each other better and I put my foot in my mouth last time we talked at the base. But if I am allowed to hope, I hope we may be sweethearts in the future. If all goes well you will never read this letter as they will only find it if I don’t make it through the next mission alive, but in case I don't make it I want you to know how I feel. You're the best girl I ever met. You're strong and brave and you gave me a chance the way no one else would. I wouldn't be here without you.

Yours in friendship, and maybe more,  
Steve Rogers

email, nfury to scarter

Sharon,  
  
At 1600 tomorrow we will be releasing several documents to Steve, including personnel files for his former associates, including your aunt. Given her failing health, you may wish to inform her of recent events in a way that will make potential contact less surprising. Bear in mind current clearance levels. Contact me directly with any questions.  
  
Fury 

email, scarter to nfury

Sir,  
  
I've told Carter what I can. I hope you know what you're doing.  
  
S. Carter 

email, scarter to LizC

Hi Aunt Lizzie,  
  
I had to tell Aunty Peggy some bad news from work. SHIELD stuff, sorry I can't be more specific. She may be upset or confused when you see her but it was important, orders came right from the top.   
  
xo,  
Sharon

 

 

Steve Rogers  
New York, NY  
April 17th 2012

Dear Peggy,

I've been working up the courage to write this all day and I still don't know where to start. I guess I should start with what's most important - sorry I'm late. By about 70 years, they tell me. I see the date on the newspaper every morning but it still doesn't seem real. Director Fury told me you've been informed about my situation - his words. He thought I'd call but a letter seemed easier to start with. If I close my eyes, I can hear you telling me you thought Captain America wasn't afraid of anything. Well I've never been more scared in my life as I am thinking about talking to you again.

It's been about two years by my reckoning since I was dropped into this body. It was a gift, but it changed my whole world. When I went down with that plane I thought, what a good run. I got to serve my country, fight for our freedoms, even kiss a beautiful woman. At twenty five, my life expectancy wasn't much longer than the next winter and another fight against influenza. My only regret was leaving you, and that I wouldn't be there for you for the rest of the war.

They tell me you won, by the way. I knew you would. 

What I'm trying to say is, my world didn't change this time, but everyone else did. It hasn't been easy, trying to take the same old me into 2012 when the world has changed so much. I know you've moved along with it and had a good life. But Peggy, if you don't mind pretending things aren't so different, I sure would like that dance.

I'm always yours,  
With love,  
Steve Rogers

 

Peggy Carter  
London, UK  
April 21st 2012

Dear Steve,

In the first draft of this letter I let you know exactly what I think of men who have the cheek to be 67 years late to a date and expect to be accommodated. But then I was afraid you'd take me seriously and not write again, which would be worse than telling you I forgive you and letting you get a big head.

I can't tell you how it feels to hear from you again. It is all quite surreal. Not to put a fine point on it, but I went to your funeral - it was a little overwrought, by the way. I don't know if you've seen pictures but there were rather a lot of flags. I'm an old woman now, with children and grandchildren, but I know if I saw you you'd look just the same as you did that night in London. A small girlish part of me hopes if we met, you would still see me as I was then. The older, vain part of me is content to hide behind this note paper, where you are free to imagine me looking however you wish.

In any case, whether or not I am brave enough to see you is immaterial as for the time being I remain in England and I suspect your employer will not willingly grant you leave to fly across the pond when you are so recently returned to them. I do miss my work. My espionage these days is restricted to determining what the neighbors are planning for dinner. Much less exciting than my days with the S.S.R. but more manageable for the old woman I am. I have not been to a dance in years, but if you showed up asking for one, I would put a record on and do my best.

I cherish all of my memories of you. Writing this I realize how little time we truly spent together, and what time we did have was during the war. What I wouldn't give to have spent peacetime with you as well. 

I hope SHIELD is keeping you busy. If I remember you at all I know you will just get into trouble if left to your own devices. 

I've enclosed a photograph of myself and my children - an old one, to ease you into the current date. They are Stephen, William, and the baby is Elizabeth. Do write back soon, even with the most ordinary news.

Still yours, with love,  
Peggy

 

April 26, 2012

Dear Peggy,

Since you asked, here is my ordinary news -

I have been put up in an apartment in New York. It was furnished with antiques and still half the stuff wasn't invented yet when I left - or at least we never had electric ice boxes in my neighborhood growing up. The apartment is a relief after weeks in a cabin and a few nights in a suite at SHIELD HQ. Everything at HQ was blinking and beeping. I think Fury noticed it set me on edge. Someone did at least. This new place isn't always familiar but at least it doesn't make noises all night.

I joined a boxing gym down the street from my new place. That at least hasn't changed a bit. I swear the guy at the counter is a dead ringer for old Mr. Walsh who owned the place Bucky used to go. I paid extra for a key so I can come in after hours. The men today were nice enough but I had to hold back so I didn't attract stares.

I haven't met Howard's son yet but I keep hearing about him. Not just at SHIELD either, a waitress I met last week said people sit in cafes near his tower to see him fly by. I visited the Stark Tower museum and gift shop which has a model of one of his suits. I suppose this is all every day stuff in the future, but it feels like science fiction to me. Bucky would have loved to see it, it's just like something out of the novels he read.

I don't have a photograph of myself you haven't already seen. In any case, I haven't changed much since the last time we kissed. Instead, please find enclosed a drawing of how I remember you the day I left. I am sure you haven't changed a bit. 

With love,  
Steve Rogers

 

Wish you were here. Next time I'll win you something on the boardwalk.  
-Steve

 

Unfinished letter draft, Steve to Peggy

Dear Peggy,

I wish I had more interesting news. I've settled into a routine - run in the morning, breakfast, report to HQ, training and tactical briefings, go home dinner, boxing gym, sleep. ~~I don't have any friends~~  
~~I don't have many friends~~ ~~my social calendar is~~

 

I keep busy with work. I've only been back in New York a week or so and it's different but ~~people~~ ~~I keep expecting to recognize~~ it's starting to feel like home again. 

 

**Sharon**   


Sharon I can't believe you didn't tell me Steve was back on active duty  
  
I had to find out from the 7 o'clock news when I overheard the nurse going on about aliens.  
  
At least get him some proper backup  
  
And don't tell me I don't have the clearance any more, Fury can take my clearance and shove it  
  
I still love you, do let me know everyone is safe  
  
♥ 

**S** : It all happened pretty quick not sure anyone knew besides Fury  
Don't worry I know you can take the director, I'm not getting on your bad side if I can help it ;)

 

May 4th, 2012

Dear Steve,

I saw what happened on the news. I was about to call and give you an earful but you prudently have not given me your number so a letter will have to do. I can't believe SHIELD threw you into that mayhem when you've only just returned to us. You of all people deserve your honorable discharge and a long, peaceful retirement. I feel very old thinking about how much time you have left to live, how young you are now and how much of your life you've spent at war. To be completely honest, I don't want to think I might lose you again.

I know exactly what you would say if I'd told you that. You would say it's your duty, that you want to protect those who can't protect themselves, that you have no right to sit idly by and let the world end when you could throw that frisbee around and save it.

You're right of course but that doesn't mean I have to like it. 

The sketch you sent was beautiful, but I would so love a photo. I still have the old polaroid from Camp Lehigh someone took during your basic training, but having just seen your star spangled self hurtling through rubble I would like to reassure myself you are all in one piece. I have enclosed a photograph from my 50th birthday party. As you can see Howard got a bit carried away with the lights.

With love,  
Peggy

 

May 4th, 2012

Dear Peggy,

I never had a chance to finish my last letter. By now I'm sure you've seen the news - aliens attacked New York. I've been told again and again that this was the first time it's happened and a big surprise even in the 21st century. I sure hope it doesn't become a regular thing. At least when we were taking out Hydra research stations there weren't many civilians to worry about.

I'll write more later. They're rushing us from briefing to briefing trying to figure out what happened and who's in charge.

Steve

 

May 6th, 2012

Dear Peggy,

I got your letter from the 4th. I am in one piece and to prove it here's a new photo for you. Tony took it after yakking my ear off about phone cameras and modern technology. He said I could mail it to you over the wireless, but I like having something physical to hold on to. It feels more real, and now I can imagine you holding the same piece of paper on the other side of the Atlantic and pretend like I handed it to you in person. 

If an announcement happens you might see it before this letter reaches you, but in any case there's talk of starting up the old dancing monkey show. At the very least it seems I'll be asked to make some public statements. Rumors are already running rampant after the battle but most people think I was an impersonator of some kind. Tony has been giving me advice on this, asked for or otherwise. He has Howard's sense of showmanship and sure knows how to play to a crowd, I'll give him that much. 

Please write back soon. If you like, send another photo, and don’t be modest about your age. You are a timeless beauty and in any case I am determined to visit you in person before I agree to another tour in tights. 

Love,  
Steve

 

May 11th, 2012

Dear Steve,

I’m writing this looking at the new photo you sent me. You look healthy as a horse but I still wish I could check for myself in person. Seeing you on television brought back the worst parts of the war, when I knew you were putting yourself in danger and there wasn’t anything I could do about it but wait to check you over for bullet holes afterward.

I hope Tony has not been too overwhelming. I would never speak ill of my godson so all I’ll say is he is very clever and very charming. I hope for your sake that whatever media circus you’re roped into won’t be too much for you. Even after years of interviews in front of cameras it can be a bit overwhelming. At least this time I am certain you won’t be stuck for very long, I know you have the gumption to leave the circus behind when you need to. 

I have included another photo for you. It was taken at my last birthday party by my niece Sharon. I’m afraid I look just as old as I am in this one, but I am too glad to know I will see you again soon to care. To make it easier for all of us I have decided to move stateside again. I will send details when I have them. Do visit as soon as you are able.

I will always be yours,  
With love,  
Peggy


End file.
